


Our Darkest Night

by Kraken_Guard



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Black Cauldron
Genre: Disney, Disney Cartoon's, F/M, Horned King, Maleficent - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, The Black Cauldron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraken_Guard/pseuds/Kraken_Guard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prydain had been conquered; there was no one to stand between them. The Horned King, and Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil; the horned queen. They were soul-mates; they had achieved this feat together. This night would be theirs, and theirs alone.</p><p>{MaleficentXHorned King. Mature(sexual content). Reviews welcome!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Auther's Notes: I'm leaving this at the top, because I know certain peeps go and skip over the description! 
> 
> ... Why did I write this? Did I honestly, seriously, write this? 
> 
> So, um... I wrote a thing! Remember when I said I ship Maleficent and the Horned King? Yeah, I wrote a thing about those two. And I sorta got sick and tired of seeing people pairing Maleficent up with Hades or Jafar all the time. Seriously, the Horned King needs more love. 
> 
> And Chernabog, but I digress. 
> 
> It's probably not a pretty thing to read through, if you don't ship them; Unless you DO ship them, you might be going "Oh! Yay!" or you might be going "OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU WRITE, KG!?" Because, seriously...
> 
> Just a heads up, it is NOT safe for work. Read at your own risk; As you're doing so... Let me go and head-desk myself for writing this.

At long last; for over two-thousand years, the Horned King had searched for it; two-thousand years of bringing hell to the people of Prydain; two-thousand years without a moments rest; at last, he had found it; at last, his goal had been achieved; his ambition realized.

The Black Cauldron, the accursed crucible what contained the spirit of Arawn, the Death-Lord of old, was his at last; with it, he called forth the great power sealed within, and awakened his army of deathless warriors, the Cauldron-Born.

There was no-one to oppose him; within days, the lands and kingdoms of Prydain fell into darkness and came into his command. He had become the new Death-Lord; he had proclaimed himself High King; the Horned King now ruled all of Prydain.

But, this was not something that he had accomplished alone. He had her to help him; the horned sorceress; the mistress of all evil.

"Maleficent." The lich purred as her name came to mind, an invisible smirk gracing his grotesque mug. The Horned King was smitten; From the moment he saw her, the Horned King was allured by her, despite himself; Allured, and intimidated. He knew that she was a powerful entity; One that was to be reckoned with. Maleficent was a woman to be feared, and respected.

The Horned King had considered himself blessed with luck when she had offered to help him in his quest to find the Black Cauldron. Maleficent had been a great asset in helping him to achieve his goal, but she had stated that she would not help him unless she was rewarded in some fashion: She would rule with him, as his queen.

"At long last, your two-thousand year-long search has come to an end."

The lich looked over his shoulder, and stared at the dark sorceress, who had now come to stand beside him on the balcony of the castle, staring off at the barren landscape of Annuvin.

"You've done well, your majesty."

"We've done well," the Horned King corrected. "If not for your aid, I doubt things would have gone over as well as I had planned. For your assistance, I offer my thanks." The Horned King glanced over at the sorceress and noticed that look on her face, almost as though she were waiting for more then just a simple 'thanks'. Knowing what Maleficent was waiting for, the Horned King turned to fully face the dark sorceress, and knelt onto his knee, taking her hand in his. "My lady, Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, I would also offer you a seat at my side. As king, I offer you the choice to be my queen, if you would desire it."

Maleficent smiled at the words of the undead king; With her free hand, she motioned for the lich to stand up. The Horned King did so, and she said to him: "And gladly, I will accept your proposal."

For a moment, Maleficent thought she had seen a flicker of red in the lich's eyes as she told him of her acceptance; something that only happened when he was angered, or excited, in some way.

"It is a great honor to have you as my queen, my lady," said the Horned King to Maleficent, kissing her hand as best he could by lightly licking the flesh of her hand. Given that he was without lips, he had no other choice; His only other options were to use his teeth to bite her, or to glide his tongue over her skin.

Maleficent was not troubled by this in the slightest; In fact, it could be said that she had a certain appreciation for his way of kissing. The fairy smiled with satisfaction, and reached her hand toward the lich's face, cupping his bony cheek in her hand.

"And, I am honored to have you as my king," Maleficent told the lich, leaning forward, and kissing him where his lips would be, if he were human.

The lich purred in response. A deep rumble sounded out from the bottom of his throat as she trailed her hand down onto his neck, and deepened her kiss; the lich wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close in an embrace. She reached her hands up to the lich-king's hood, and pulled it back, exposing his scalp.

He was enjoying this, that much was obvious; but, before she continued, she pulled back from the kiss, resting her hand upon the lich's chest to keep him from leaning forward for more.

"You're hardening." Just like that, the lich froze; the moment he heard Maleficent's comment, the Horned King went from feeling stimulated, to being taken aback by the sorceress' words. He clenched his eyes shut; He had tried his best not to make it obvious, but it was to no avail. He felt like hiding his face in shame, but when he felt her hand gracing his cheek once more, he stared into those magnificent, yellow eyes of hers.

"There is no need to be ashamed," Maleficent told the Horned King; a smile graced her lips as she placed her finger underneath the lich's chin. It was as though she had read his mind, the Horned King thought to himself.

"You want me, don't you?" Maleficent took the Horned King's hand and turned her back to the lich, wrapping his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder. If it weren't for the collar of her robes, he would have been breathing down her neck, and taking in her scent. Instead, he used his hand to caress the delicate flesh underneath her prominent chin.

"Yes." His response sounded out like a hiss; the desire evident in his voice as he whispered into the fairy's ear. Maleficent smirked; She had him wrapped around her finger, figuratively speaking. He was her king; her pet.

Suddenly, his eyes opened with a red glow, a growl erupting from his throat. His craving grew greater; the desire to taste her increased. He pulled her close to him and growled. "Sully me."

Maleficent was unable to hold back her laughter at the king's last comment; she had not expected to hear such a sudden demand from the Horned King, of all people(or creatures). Most would have thought it ridiculous, but Maleficent found herself amused by his words.

"So, this is your needy side." Maleficent commented, reaching her hand over herself, and stroking the lich's neck, prompting more purring from the Horned King as she did so.

He wanted her; he hungered for her. Before long, the Horned King had scooped Maleficent up into his arms and carried her to his chambers; They were dark, and musty, but their surroundings were of little concern to them. He walked toward the bed and sat down with the sorceress.

"My lady," he purred, reaching his hand out to her horned headdress, and carefully removing it from her head. Her hair, long and black as the night, flowed from her scalp; he ran his fingers through her hair, careful to avoid scratching her with his sharp nails. He was hungry. Oh, yes; he was hungry for her, but he wanted to take his time. He was not looking to rush things. No, he wanted to take things slowly; he wanted to prolong this night of absolute pleasure for the both of them. He wanted to please her, and he wanted her to bear his child; one who would grow to become a strong king, or a cunning queen.

"You will carry my child," the Horned King growled, breathing into her now-visible ear. The sorceress wrapped her arms around the lich's neck, closing her eyes as she contemplated the words of the Horned King.

A baby? Maleficent had never thought of ever having a child; normally, she would have been quick to decline, as she viewed children as being nothing more than a nuisance; a mere burden in life that was more trouble then what they were worth, but... Maybe there were benefits? Indeed, those months of carrying a child would, quite possibly, be anything but pleasant, and that is to avoid going into detail about the birthing process, but maybe this child could be useful, on their part? If Maleficent were to teach this child, and make them her apprentice, perhaps they would not only be given an heir, but also a powerful ally, if taught well?

A smirk graced her red lips. "So be it. After all, what is a king and queen without an heir?"

Maleficent brought the lich toward her, pressing her lips against the Horned King's teeth, a growl sounding out from his throat in response. The lich laid back onto the tattered sheets of the bed, and Maleficent climbed on top of him, deepening her kiss. Her hands moved down to the front of his robes, unclasping his fur stole, and trying to remove his robes with little success; she proceeded to rip the red material until his chest was fully exposed to her.

She rested her hands on his chest; the flesh of his body was cold, but Maleficent was not troubled. His mouth opened to her, and she slid her tongue inside. A moan sounded from his throat. A moment after, and he reached his hands toward her shoulders, slowly removing her robes from her body.

Gods, she was beautiful; everything about her frame, and the texture of her skin, was perfect. so beautiful, and she had to have this hideous creature as her king! He rolled over, repositioning himself on her, and seized the wrist of her hand to prevent her from escaping(not that she had any plans to). He leaned forward, and licked her shoulder, trailing his tongue over her skin, and onto her neck, biting the flesh there ever-so slightly.

A slight moan escaped from her lips as she felt the nibbling on her neck; slowly, he made his way down her body, trailing his tongue, and tasting her flesh as he did so. A smile of pleasure graced her lips as he tasted her navel, his hands slowly moving down onto her hips.

The feel of his hot breath, and his chilled hands; Maleficent was exhilarated. As he tasted more of her, her breathing escalated. Soon, there was nothing to conceal their bodies; Soon, he was in her, kissing her neck as he worked himself, thrusting himself until he spilled into her.

At last, they came to a still, both fiends exhausted from the work they had put in toward one-another. The sorceress reached her hand toward the lich's face, gently resting her hand upon the Horned King's skeletal cheek. After a moment, the lich rolled off to lay beside the sorceress, his chest steadily rising and falling as he breathed.

"My lady," the lich quietly whispered. "My queen." After a moment, the sorceress turned and laid her head upon the Horned King's chest, her hand resting upon his heart, beating with a quickened pace from the meddling they had done. Despite himself, he had a heart within him, and it was racing.

"Maleficent." The lich pulled the bed sheets over themselves and wrapped his arms around the fairy, giving her an affectionate lick on her cheek after he had done so. Maleficent smiled, curling herself closer toward the Horned King, and welcoming his embrace.

As the two rested in silence, Creeper stood with his ear pressed up against the door to the Horned King's chamber, wondering just what the hell transpired inside.


End file.
